


Simcest

by Megamonster



Series: Supernatural Smutlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, It's innocent in the beginning, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sam playing on his computer, Smut, Spit As Lube, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Sam's playing on his computer, The Sims to be exact, Dean and him create characters and apparently the sims have a mind of their own.





	Simcest

__

Sam was on his computer, presumably doing research for a new case. Dean was sitting across from Sam in the library, tipping back his bottle of beer. When his baby brother started smiling at his computer and stifled a giggle, Dean knew that he wasn't doing research.

"What are you doing Sam?" Dean sits up a little.

"Nothing." He answers quickly and quietly.

"Uh huh, sure." Sam shifts his eyes up to his brother. Dean sips his beer again and stands up.

"I'll be back." Sam watches him walk out of the library and disappear behind the wall. Sam goes back to what he's doing on his computer. From what Dean doesn't know, Sam discovered a new game to play on his computer. Not that nerdy World of Warcraft, or Diablo. He was looking for a case about 2 weeks ago and an ad came up for a simulation of life called The Sims 4. It peaked his curiosity and actually spent the money to play it. Lately it has been his addiction, anytime Dean wasn't in the room he would play it. For that whole 2 weeks, he made himself and Jess, and they lived in a decent looking house. Sam set his occupation as a lawyer and Jess as a nurse. Through all the hours he spent playing the game, Sam's sim proposed to Jess and were married within 3 sim days. He really enjoyed this game, and actually cried during the ceremony and cried again when jess found out she was pregnant. With the happy/sad tears, he never noticed his brother in the room until it was too late. That was only 20 minutes ago, no turning back now at that point. Now that he was alone with his computer, he thought he'd create a new save file, and create a new sim with him and his brother and maybe Cas. Sam would pull on the Sims arms and make himself buff and puff out his pecs. Put on some flannel shirt, jeans and boots. As soon as he was satisfied with his character, he wasn't sure which character to make next. He figured he might as well make Dean, and then decide if Castiel is to join in. Then an idea occurred, Dean is known as a sexy sex god, according to some ladies he's been with. Sam was going to make him as ugly as he possibly can. He couldn't help the laugh that came out of him, and he was off on his master plan. In the midst of this Dean had snuck his way back into the library, and was looking over his brother's shoulder. He had this scowl on his face and then leaned in a little to Sam's ear.

"My lips are not nearly that big." Sam jumps and closes the laptop.  
"Uh hi- um Dean, when did you get back in the room?" Sam's smiling awkwardly at the older brother. "I was uh looking for a case." Dean opens the laptop again and looks at the screen.

"Some research you got going on here. What is this?" Dean asks.  
"It's a life simulation game call The Sims, I've got a couple of sims made and thought I'd make one of you and me." Sam says. Dean pulls a chair next to him and slides the laptop in front of him. Dean starts fooling around with the monstrosity on the screen, making it look better than Sam wanted it to be. It took Dean maybe 15 minutes to finally finish his character. Pretty much every measurement of the actual person was portrayed on the game. It actually looked good. Then Dean went to see Sam's character and tried not to laugh at how he looked like the hulk had skipped out on leg day.

"Oh my god Sam, what the hell? This looks nothing like you!" A fit a laughter is echoing in the room. Sam mumbles something and pulls the computer back in front of him and fixes it to make it look more like a real person.

"There, happy?" Sam turns it slightly just as Dean was wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye.

"The hair could be longer." Sam rolls his eyes and goes back to the game. Dean was watching as he was putting in the personality traits. "I'm not childish."

"It's a game Dean, and yes, you are." His brother was about to take the computer again but Sam slapped his hand. He sat there quietly watching as Sam finished up everything else. The characters were done, and Sam decided against having Cas in this version of the family. Sam left Dean in charge of finding a house to put the characters in. Dean picked one in the neighborhood next to the one where Sam and Jess were in. The house was two beds and a bath. They both got to edit their own rooms, add in some styles of their own for their sims to enjoy. An hour passed of them playing and arguing, Sam was looking at Dean and not paying attention to the screen. Dean did a double take to the screen and saw their sims making out on the couch. He reacted quickly and cancelled the action.

"What the fuck Sam?" Dean questions him.

"I don't know, I didn't tell them to do that." Sam tells him.

"Are they set as brothers?" Dean asks.

Sam clicks around the screen, "Uh, no, I didn't put them as brothers."

"That's- that's just great Sam. Even the sims think we are a couple!" Dean shouts. In the midst of the arguing, neither of them noticed the advances of Sam's sim to Dean's. Sim-Sam had given Sim-Dean some flowers, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Dean had a purple heart with a smile in a thought bubble above his head. Both brothers had quit talking and were silently watching their sims flirt with each other. "What does that heart above my head mean?"

"It-uh means, woohoo.." Sam shakes his hair with his hand and clears his throat. Dean wide eyed watched as Sim-Dean led Sim-Sam into one of the bedrooms and under the covers. Before either of them could stop them, the blankets were shaking, hearts were floating from the bed, and limbs were poking out. As quickly as it started, it stopped, and Sim-Dean was cuddling up next to Sim-Sam, head on his chest. They shift and lay on the appropriate sides of the bed and fell asleep.

"What the fuck did I just witness?" Dean asks with a disgusted look on his face. "And why would my sim be shown to be bottom, I would most definitely be top." Dean said this under his breath, to make sure Sam didn't hear what he said, he looks over to him.

"I didn't make them do anything, they did that on their own." Sam says almost robotically.

"Sammy?" Dean asks quietly. Sam gulps and looks to his brother, a distinct pink color was covering his cheeks. "Did-did you-uhm.. like seeing what our Sims were doing?"

"No, no, no. Of course not." Sam laughs off his nervousness brewing in him. "Why, did you?" Dean's silent, looking away from his brother, his own cheeks flustering to a light pink. He only shrugs.

"Maybe, but it wasn't like it was real or anything. This game is just a simulation of life right?" Dean sounds like he's getting nervous.

"Right, yea, it's not real, just a..game." Sam gulps again, he can feel his face getting hot. They both turn back to the screen. Daylight comes in for a new sim day. Both the sims wake up and make the bed. Walking in front of each other, Sim-Sam makes a comment in simlish, and a text box appears.

'Sam has just asked Dean to be his boyfriend. What should Dean say?'

Sam turns back to his big brother, to look for a confirmation. Dean thinks for a moment, and nods, gesturing for Sam to click 'Yes'. As soon as the answer was made, both sims cheer, hug and kiss in celebration. They hold hands on the way to the kitchen. Sam saves the game and closes it.

"So, uh, that's an interesting game." Dean says.

"Yup." Is all Sam could say. Dean places his hand on Sam's thigh. Which makes his baby brother look him in his eyes. Before Sam could say anything Dean's pressed his lips onto the younger sibling. Sam's eyes wide, then they close as he kisses back. Dean's other hand goes up to cup Sam's jaw, the kiss was passionate and soft. When Dean backed off, he waited for Sam to start yelling or something. But it was the exact opposite, Sam grabs his brother by the collar of his shirt, crashing his mouth hard for a more firey kiss. Something about this, just feels right between them.Even though it's a forbidden love, to them, it feels like it's the one thing they were missing. Sam hungrily deepens the kiss, opening his mouth which in turn, cued Dean to open his. They kissed like that until they were out of breath and panting when they pulled away. Dean stands up and moves the laptop to the chair he was sitting in and gestures for Sam to stand.

"Strip for me." It takes Sam a minute to register what his older brother said, and did what he was told. By the time Sam's out of his clothes, Dean's naked as well. Sam's covering his junk with his rather large hands. "Sam, you don't have to hide from me. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"That's not helping, I'm just a little nervous." Sam says, face getting darker.

"Don't be." Dean moves forward and grabs Sam's ass. In turn, he lets out a yelp. Pulling him closer, Dean groans at the feel of his brother's hands brushing his hardening member. "Put your arms around my neck." Sam removes his hands from between him and Dean, and around his neck like he asked.

"Now what?" At the end of that question Dean smirked and lifted Sam onto the table.The eldest inches his face towards his young brother, brushing their lips again for another bruising kiss. When Dean needed air, he pulled off and nipped at his brother's neck. Dean could tell Sam was holding back the sounds forming in his throat. So he bit down on his adam's apple, Sam groaned loud as Dean licked that same spot. Dean makes his way down the body he's marking for his own. Sam removes his arms from his brother and leans back a bit. Sam's nipples were hardening at the soft touches of Dean's mouth. He lets out a loud moan as a mouth was sucking on the small bud. Dean feels the other was being neglected and brings his hand over to the other one, pinching and rolling between his thumb and index finger. Sam jerks his body involuntarily at the sensation. Dean then removes himself from his brother and guides Sam to lay down on the table. Dean hovers over Sam's abdomen with his lips and kisses his way down to the base of his leaking cock. His stubbly cheek nudging against the flesh. Which created a new sensation for Sam. "Ah fuck Dean! I want- aanngh!" He was cut off by Dean biting lightly on his inner left thigh.

"What do you want Sammy? Hmm? You can tell me." Dean purred.

"I want your mouth on my cock!" Dean moves to hover over the lightly pink tipped cock, he puts the length of the cock against his mouth. Starting from the base making his way to the tip, flicking his tongue on the slit to clean up the pre-cum slipping out. Earning another glorious moan from his baby brother. "Is that what you want Sammy, you want more?"

"Fuck yes Dean! More, I want more of your mouth!" Sam is practically shouting, begging him to continue. Dean couldn't resist, he puts the tip of Sam's cock in his mouth, swirling his tonuge and lowering his head, slowly. Sam placed his hands on the back of Dean's head, not to fuck his mouth, but to guide him down more. He was surprised Dean made it all the way to the base, sheathed all the way in his mouth, touching the back of his throat. Sam lifted his head to look at the sight before him, he only felt it before, but when he saw Dean's nose touching his lower abdomen, he wanted to cum right then and there. But Dean had his hand tightly gripped around the base, to stave off the impending orgasm Sam could have had in Dean's throat. Dean slowly came off the cock with a pop, looking at his brother. Dean's pupils were fully dilated and lust blown. "Oh god De, I need you in me now!" This was a demand from his little brother.

"Well, I don't exactly have lube on hand, but." Dean moves his hand to Sam's mouth. "Suck on these for me." Sam again did what he was told, and greedily sucked on the 3 digits his brother provided. Salivating them to the point when Dean pulled them out, there was a distinct line of spit from the fingers and Sam's mouth.

"Jesus christ Sam." Dean was amazed. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he goes and sticks a finger in Sam's ass. He cries out and clenches on the one finger. Letting him adjust, and waiting, Dean goes to tease Sam's balls with his mouth. Dean was able to get the digit fully inside of him and slowly pumped it in and out. A little bit later and Dean added a second, then the third. Opening Sam up, spreading his fingers. Sam screamed out when Dean curled his fingers and found his prostate.

"Fuck, do that again!" Sam moans.

"You look like you're ready to explode, I want to feel you cum on my dick, so no." Dean's holding the base of his cock, to hold off his own orgasm.

"Then get inside me already, fill me up with that thick juicy cock! I need it De! Need it so bad!" Dean couldn't ignore that request, especially when he begged so prettily.

"Alright." Dean pulls his fingers out, and Sam whines at the loss. Dean spits in his hand and rubs it over his aching cock. He groans at the touch but had to reluctantly stop to position himself at Sam's entrance. The head pushes passed through the tight ring of muscles and continuing to push all the way in. He stops and holds, waiting for Sam to adjust to him. He's flush against Sam, fitting together perfectly, like two jigsaw pieces. Dean reaches a hand up to one of Sam's nipple and rolls it between his fingers.

"Hah, Dean! Please.. Move! Aggh!" Sam groans out when Dean pulls out slightly, leaving the tip in, and shoving back in deep. He does that a couple of times, fucking Sam at a shallow pace. Making sure he isn't hurting his baby brother. Dean grabs Sam's legs and hooks them on his arms, changing the angle. Sam cried out calling his brother's name. "More Dean, more, harder, faster! Fuck!" Dean keeps the angle and moves faster and harder into Sam's ass. His balls slapping against Sam's ass cheeks.

"Oh fuck Sammy, you feel so good on my cock!" Dean groans out. Dean can feel himself reaching the end, and hits harder into Sam, getting Sam's prostate every time.

"Dean, don't stop don't stop don't stop, I'm gonna-" Sam couldn't finish his sentence and white ropes were shooting from the tip of his cock. Dean helps him ride out his orgasm and moves faster as Sam clenches around him. Every thrust was making Sam shake making him moan out softly at his over sensitive hole.

"Oh fuck Sam!" Dean groans out as his hips stutter and still all the way inside of Sam as he came. Filling him up. He waited a bit while his cock softened in his brother. He pulled out and just admired his brother sprawled out on the table, Sam's cum shining on his stomach, and his own cum slightly drizzling out of his abused hole. Then an idea came to his head. Dean knelt down and started lapping up the cum coming out of Sam's ass. Sam, startled at the action his brother was doing, moaned. Getting what he could in his mouth he moved up to Sam and pulled him up with his hands. Cupping his face and placing his mouth to his. Open mouthed and sloppy. Sam tasting Dean on his tongue, licking up what he was given, soon the salty sweet dissipated and was left with the taste of his brother. They made out for a while and when they parted, Dean leant his forehead on Sam's, panting.

"Wow, who knew that game could predict the future." Sam says with a small laughter.

"It only helped progress the situation. But, we should play that game some more." Dean smiles.

"Of course." They get dressed and go to the kitchen for something to eat, holding hands like the game did.


End file.
